Two of a Kind
by Aaunty Pasta
Summary: Shelby is a paper recipient from Denver who wakes up one morning to find the Chicago paper on her door step. R&R please.
1. Meeting Shelby

Two of a Kind

By Auntie Pasta

Disclaimer: Early Edition and its characters belong to CBS and its creators. This story is mine and no infringement is intended.

Rating: mostly PG but with some R

******************************************

Denver, Colorado

Shelby Weston rolled over in her bed and checked the time. The clock went off just as her eyes focused on it. 6:30 a.m. Five, four, three, two, and... Thump, "Meow." Right on schedule.

She opened the door of her uptown apartment and looked down at the fluffy Siamese cat sitting there. "What are you waiting for?" she asked with a swish of her hand. The cat walked into the apartment as if she owned it. 

Shelby picked up the paper that the cat had been sitting on and shut the door. With one look at the Denver Post, she had to groan. "_Man crushed by trailer._"

The phone rang and Shelby looked up from the Post just long enough to answer it. "Hello, Kayla," she said.

"How'd you know it was me?" Kayla, Shelby's younger sister asked.

"Because you are the only one who _EVER_ calls at this time in the morning," Shelby replied.

"That's right," Kayla said as if in afterthought. "What's in the paper this morning?"

"Trailer falls on man," Shelby said. "Fender bender on Colfax. The usual."

"Well, be careful," Kayla said. "I don't want to be scraping you off the pavement."

Shelby looked up from the paper. "When have I ever gone wrong?"

"The murder that they thought you committed," Kayla reminded. "Falling off that building when you were trying to save that suicide victim. You were lucky that the police had gotten there with that air bag. I'd have already scraped you off the pavement and buried you out next to mom and dad. It would have been a very small grave..."

"Kayla!" Shelby scolded.

"What?!"

"I have to go now," Shelby said very slowly. "I'll talk to you later." She switched off the cordless phone and dropped it on the couch. With a glance back at the paper to check the time of the trailer accident, she headed for a shower.

**************************

"I tell you mister," Shelby said. "This thing is going to fall."

"I checked it myself," the man replied. "Trust me. It won't fall."

"It's not anything you did wrong," Shelby said. "It's just that the ground isn't as stable as you think."

"Lady," the man said as he tightened the line with a wrench. "I am not coming out from under here until my work is done."

Shelby sat back on her knees. "Or until you're squashed to death by a two-ton mobile home," she mumbled. She looked back under the trailer.

His legs were only an arm's length away so Shelby reached out, grabbed him by the pant legs and pulled. The man struggled and shouted curses at her as she dragged his body from under the structure.

He stood. "What the HELL do you think you are doing, lady?"

"Saving your life," Shelby replied. "If you go under there..."

"What? I'll live to regret it?"

"You won't live at all," Shelby snapped. "Why don't you..."

The trailer interrupted her as it shook and fell to the ground with a suddenness that made them both jump.

The man stood open mouthed. "If I had been under there...," the man began.

"Don't mention it," Shelby said then walked away to her car.

"How did you know?" the man called after her.

"Uh," Shelby stammered. "I'm a geologist. The ground in this area is soft."

"Uh, OK," the man seemed to accept that and waved as Shelby drove away. 

Shelby breathed a sigh. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

**********************************

"_It's six-thirty in the Metro Denver Area and a balmy forty-two degrees_," said the woman on the radio when it went off the next morning. "_Temperatures are dropping and a mild snowstorm is headed..._" Shelby turned the clock radio off in time to hear the thump, meow that signaled the arrival of tomorrow's paper on her doorstep. She had been receiving said paper for the past six years and every day she went out and saved as many lives as she could.

She opened the door and grabbed the paper as an orange tabby sped between her legs and into her apartment. With a yawn she turned and closed the door then stopped and looked up at the cat. _Orange Tabby?_ She looked down at the paper. _The Chicago Sun-Times?_ _What the hell is going on here? How am I supposed to rescue people in Chicago?_ She thought.

The phone rang and Shelby picked up the cordless and turned it on. "Hello, Kayla."

"Hey sis," Kayla said. "What's in the Denver Post today?"

"I wouldn't know," Shelby replied. "I got the Chicago Sun-Times."

"What!?"

"The Chicago Sun-Times," Shelby repeated.

"Why?"

"How should I know?" Shelby replied. She flipped through it. "There's a couple of stories that I would take care of... if I were in Chicago."

"Give me a sec," Kayla said and Shelby heard her tapping away at her computer. A minute later, she started speaking again. "There's a flight in two hours. One seat left." A few more taps. "It's yours."

Shelby smiled. "Thanks. I'll go get a bag packed."

"I'll be there in an hour to take you out to DIA," Kayla said.

"I'll be waiting," Shelby replied.

***********************************************

Garry Hobson sprinted through the park towards the playground. He glanced at the Chicago Sun-Times to read the article. _Child disappears from playground_.

Gary looked around the playground until he saw the child who was in the picture. When he found him, he watched him like a hawk. Upon seeing a man approach the boy, Gary went up to him.

"Adam Hughes?" Gary asked 

The boy nodded. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"That's good," Gary said. "You should never talk to strangers." He paused to glance up at the boy's would be abductor. "But I thought I heard your mother call you."

Adam glanced to where his mother was sitting on a bench. She stood and turned to call him. "Adam! Time to go!"

"Coming Mommy!" the boy called and ran off to join her.

The man snarled at Gary and walked off. Gary checked the paper to make sure the story had disappeared. In its place was an ad for a store downtown. Gary walked off to save the next person who came along.

************************************

Shelby grabbed her duffel from the conveyor belt and turned for the door. The cel phone in her pocket rang and she answered it. "Hello, Kayla," she said.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"You're the only person who knows I have a cel phone," Shelby replied. "I'm there."

"Great," Kayla said. "What do you have first?"

"I saw something about a kidnapping," Shelby replied and put the long strap of her bag over her shoulder. She flipped through the paper and found the page where the article had been. It was gone.

"Kayla," Shelby said with surprise. "The article is gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean, gone," Shelby said. "Disappeared."

"Has anything like that ever happened in the Denver paper?"

"Yes," Shelby replied. "After I change things."

"Maybe," Kayla began. "There's someone in Chicago who gets the paper."

"Then I just wasted my time," Shelby said.

"Not necessarily," Kayla said. "Maybe he's going to need your help."

"Maybe," Shelby said. "There's a story about a couple of kids in a leaky boat. It doesn't happen until sunset."

"Then go change it," Kayla ordered. "Maybe he or she will show."

"I'm on my way," Shelby said and turned off the cellular.

*************************************

Shelby sat on a park bench near a pond in a park waiting for the kids to come along. Finally, the two kids, a boy and a girl, arrived and she watched as they drug the little rowboat to the water. Once in the shallow edge of the lake, they got in and started to push away from the shore. Shelby chose that moment to approach them.

"Excuse me," she began, wary of the fact that she wasn't in Denver anymore. "But I don't think that a moonlight sail on the lake would be a very good idea tonight."

"Why not?" asked the boy.

"Well, for one thing," Shelby began. "Tonight's a new moon which means there is no moon."

"I know what it means," the boy said.

The girl whacked him. "You should have known that, Jeremy," she said.

"There's also one other thing," Shelby said then launched into her carefully constructed lie. "That boat doesn't look too strong. My father was a boat builder and he taught me to recognize a boat that wouldn't float and that is one."

"You kidding?" Jeremy asked.

Shelby shook her head. "I mean, look at the boards of it. Look at how dry and rickety they are."

The girl whacked Jeremy again. "And you were going to take me out in it." She stalked off in a huff.

"Maggie, sweetie," he begged as he followed her off. "I didn't know..."

Shelby sighed and turned back to her park bench. She pulled her cel phone out of her pocket and dialed her sister's number.

"Hello," came Kayla's voice.

"Hey, Kay," Shelby said. "The article's gone."

"That's great," Kayla answered as Shelby watched a man who was out of breath sprint up to the pond.

"Kayla, I think that's him," Shelby said as she watched the man consult the paper from his back pocket.

"Who?"

"The guy who gets the Chicago paper," Shelby replied as she watched the man. He had a bewildered look on his face as she watched him pass. "He's got a nice ass," she said then realized that the man had heard her last statement. He turned and gave her a strange look as Shelby nonchalantly turned and made her way back towards the lake as if she hadn't been talking about him at all. "That's the only reason you like him huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Kayla asked.

"Well, if that's the only reason," Shelby returned. "Maybe you should dump him."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the man decide that she hadn't really been talking about him and head off. As soon as he was out of earshot, she let out a breath. "Sorry about that," she told her sister. "He heard me."

Kayla laughed. "He heard you say he has a nice ass?"

"It's not really that funny," Shelby said.

"And so you made up all that junk to cover it," Kayla said with a snicker.

"Exactly," Shelby replied. "I'm going back to my motel now. I'll call you in the morning."

"Talk to you then," Kayla said and the phone went dead. 

**************************************

"Well, did you save the kids?" Marissa asked when Gary entered the office.

"No," Gary replied. "When I got to the place where the article said they launched, the boat was there but they weren't. And the article was gone."

"Maybe someone you saved earlier stopped them," Marissa said.

Gary shook his head. "No, I checked the paper before I got to the park. Something happened to change it."

"Was there anyone else around at the park when you got there?" Marissa asked.

"There was a woman talking on a cellular phone," Gary replied. "She said something about a nice ass and I thought she was talking about me for a minute." Marissa choked down laughter. "It turned out that she hadn't even seen me."

Marissa swallowed her laughter. "When's the last time you had a date?" she asked.

"I don't have time to date," Gary replied. He held up the paper. "This is all I have time for." He started to storm off

"You know what?" Marissa stopped him. "You need to find someone who knows about the paper from the get go."

"I don't have time!" Gary protested.

"You don't have time because you don't make time," Marissa argued.

"I don't want to talk about this," Gary said and headed up to his apartment.

*********************************

Shelby woke the next morning to a Chicago radio station. The usual thump, meow at her door brought her out of her bed and to the door. She pulled it open and picked up the paper before anyone else could see it. The orange cat sat there but refused to come in. "Fine," Shelby said. "Suit yourself." She closed the door behind her and went to read the paper before she took her shower.

Two hours later, she was walking down the street on her way to stop a jewelry store robbery down the street from her hotel. _Jewelry store owner killed in holdup._

She was talking to her sister on the cellular. "Just don't get yourself killed," Kayla was saying.

"I don't plan to," Shelby replied. "I have a plan."

"OK," Kayla said. "Read me the article again then tell me your plan."

Shelby balanced the phone between her shoulder and ear, pulled out the paper and turned it to the article. It had changed. "Kayla, it's changed."

"Changed?" Kayla asked. "How?"

Shelby read the headline out loud. "_Two killed in jewelry store robbery_. Two people were killed yesterday after an unknown suspect held up Marta's Jewelry on thirty-second. The owner and a customer who happened upon the robbery in progress were shot with a semi-automatic handgun. Gary Hobson, 35, happened upon the robbery and was shot when he tried to talk the criminal out of shooting the owner, Marta Dubois, 57. Security cameras showed the suspect, clad in a ski mask, as he shot both victims in cold blood. The man is still at large."

"My God," Kayla breathed. "You aren't really going to try and stop that?"

"I have to," Shelby replied. "I have a responsibility to those people."

Kayla let out a loud sigh. "What have you got planned?"

*********************************

Gary pushed the door open and stopped when the man in the ski mask aimed his gun at him. "What do you want?"

"I just ... Are you sure you want to do this?"

The man snarled beneath his ski mask. "Don't patronize me, pal." He cocked the gun and put his finger on the trigger.

Shelby pushed her way into the store, knocking Gary to the floor and interrupting the masked man. "What _IS_ this?" he asked sarcastically. "Grand central station?"

"I'm sorry," Shelby said as she held her hands up. "What's going on here?"

"A holdup lady," the man said. "Help the woman behind the counter put the jewelry in the bag." He tossed a bag at her.

Shelby looked at the bag then tossed it back. "You're just going to kill us anyway, so I don't see why I should."

"Fine," the man said an aimed the cocked gun at her.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, suddenly nervous. "I've got money. Lots of it."

"Where?"

She gestured to the huge purse she had slung over her shoulder. "I'll give it to you if you just take it and the jewelry and leave." She paused. "Without hurting anyone."

"Give me the money," he demanded.

Shelby dug into her purse but instead of coming out with some money, she came out with an open container of baby powder and threw it in the face of the crook. Blinded, he shot with the gun and Shelby jumped as the bullet zipped past her arm, tearing open the flesh.

Gary tackled the man and wrestled the gun away from him. Shelby joined him in holding down the would-be-killer and got his hands behind his back. Then she surprised Gary by pulling a set of handcuffs out of her purse before spilling the contents of the bag on the floor. Seconds later, several police arrived.

Shelby and Gary backed off as the police pulled the man off the floor. "I need those back when you're done," she told one of the police.

They took her statement as a paramedic cleaned and bandaged the wound on her arm. The officer nodded as she told him of how she was passing by and decided to buy some earrings for her sister back in Denver. As he listened, Gary picked up her purse and started to shove her things, which included a newspaper, back into it. Then he noticed that the paper looked much like the one in his back pocket. He pulled it out and compared them.

_Jewelry heist foiled by customer with baby powder_ headlined the front page of both papers and both had the same date. He looked up where the woman was being bandaged by a paramedic and gesturing with her other hand to the police officer. Gary shoved one newspaper back into her purse and the other back into his back pocket. He took the purse and held it while the paramedic finished up on her.

The officer said a quick thanks and walked off with the paramedic. Gary handed her the purse.

"Oh, thanks," she said. "You OK?"

"Yeah," Gary said. "You just, kind of, stumbled on the robbery?"

Shelby nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to get my sister some earrings."

Even to Gary, she sounded like she was lying. "Back in Denver."

"Yeah," she replied. "By the way, I'm Shelby Weston." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Gary Hobson," Gary replied. "What do you do for a living?"

"I own a bookstore in Denver," Shelby replied. "It's just in back of my sister's travel agency. What about you?"

"I own a bar," Gary replied. "McGinty's."

Shelby stood and slipped her coat back over her injured arm with a wince so Gary helped her. "Thanks," Shelby said. "I've got to get going." She turned to go. "Maybe I'll stop by your bar this evening."

"I'll look for you," Gary replied. "See you."

**********************************

Shelby finished dialing the cellular phone and held it to her ear. "I think he knows," she said when Kayla answered at the other end.

"So he knows," Kayla replied. "Maybe you and he can have a short but passionate..."

"Don't be ridiculous," Shelby said. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with him knowing."

"If it makes you feel any better," Kayla said. "He probably isn't comfortable with you knowing his secret either. Hell, he probably doesn't know what to think about the fact that you get the paper too."

"**_I_ **don't know what to think about the fact that we both get tomorrow's paper today," Shelby said.

"I guess you know what you're doing there," Kayla commented.

"Yeah, but why me?" Shelby said. "If there are two of us, why not more? Then it's why me?"

"Well," Kayla said. "Maybe it's because you're female, you're fairly good looking, single, and maybe it's because neither of you have any semblance of a love life."

"Ha, ha," Shelby said.

"I'm serious," Kayla said. "Maybe you both need a love life."

"I'm perfectly happy where I am," Shelby said as she pushed her way through a crowd. Someone bumped her sore arm. "Ouch," she growled.

"What was that?"

"Someone bumped my sore arm," Shelby replied.

"Sore arm?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need a nap."

"OK, Shelb. I'll call you later," Kayla said. "Have a nice nap."

***************************************

"Are you sure it was the same paper?" Marissa asked.

"I only looked at them side by side," Gary replied as he sat in his desk. "Same headline. _Jewelry heist foiled by customer with baby powder._"

"Do you think she just started getting the paper for some reason?"

"She's from Denver," Gary said. "I think she's been getting it there."

"As in the Denver Post," Marissa said.

"Yeah, well, that's a given," Gary replied.

"Then what is she doing here?"

"Saving me," Gary said.

"You really think that's what she's doing here?"

"Why else would she be here?" Gary asked. "Vacation?"

"It wouldn't be much of a vacation," Marissa replied. "There's only one way for you to find out what she's doing here."

"And how is that?"

"Ask her," Marissa said.

"I don't even know where to start," Gary responded.

Marissa pulled open a drawer and took out a book. "Try the phone book," she said as she held it out to him. "Try every hotel, motel and bed and breakfast in town to see if she's registered then go see her."

Gary sighed and took the phone book from her hands.

*****************************************

Shelby sighed and pulled herself out of bed. The familiar thump, meow could be heard outside the door, but she was too exhausted to immediately get up and get the paper. Plus, she was almost afraid that it would be the Denver Post, meaning that it was time for her to go home. Finally, she ran a hand through her mussed hair and pulled herself to a standing position, pulling a satin robe on over her nightgown. When she opened the door to her hotel room, she got the shock of her life.

Gary Hobson stood with the paper in his hand. "This must be yours," he said then took another copy of the same paper out of his back pocket. "I already have mine." The orange cat walked around Shelby's feet, rubbing against her legs.

"How did you find me?" Shelby asked with a gesture that invited him in.

"I called every hotel in town," Gary replied as he handed her a newspaper. "This was number sixteen."

Shelby smiled. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I just have a few questions," Gary replied.

"Who doesn't?" Shelby replied. "I'll try to answer them if I can."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, the other morning instead of getting my regular Denver Post and a Siamese cat, I got the Chicago Sun-Times and an orange tabby," Shelby said. "My sister got me on a flight as soon as I told her. When I got here, I realized that you already got the paper, although I didn't exactly know who you were until I saw you at the park.

Gary seemed to absorb that. "Then that was you who stopped the kids from going out in the leaky boat." Shelby nodded. "You were on the cel phone."

Shelby winced and looked slightly embarrassed. "That was me."

"Who were you talking to?" Gary asked.

"My sister," Shelby said.

"About me?"

"Kind of," Shelby replied.

"What exactly does that mean?"

Shelby shrugged. "Next question?"

"Do you think you're here to help me?"

Shelby shrugged again.

"My friend Marissa seems to think that the paper has ulterior motives for bringing you here," Gary stated.

"My sister said the same thing," Shelby said.

Both were silent for a minute before Gary spoke again. "Do you think you're here for me?"

Shelby shrugged for a third time. "I don't know what to think." She paused. "I just know that this..." she held up the Chicago Sun-Times. "...has taken over my life in so much as I came all this way just because I got it. I have no life. Thanks to my sister, my bookstore is doing well, but someday running two businesses is going to give her a stroke."

"Marissa does the same for me," Gary replied. "She makes sure I have everything I need and offers advice when I don't know what the paper wants me to do."

"My sister fills the advice position for me, too," Shelby told him. "My cellular bill is a very scary thing."

"Sounds like we have a lot in common," Gary said.

"Sounds like," Shelby agreed. After being quiet for a minute, she held up the paper. "Shall we take a look?"

Gary nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

***********************************************

Dusk came. Lights in the tall buildings of Chicago began to come one, lighting up the city. At McGinty's bar, Gary led Shelby through the back door and up to his apartment.

"I wish I had seen that coming," Shelby commented.

"It could have happened to anyone," Gary replied.

Shelby smiled and tried to wipe more of the mud off of her face with a dirty glove. "I got the brunt of it," she said. "I knew I should have made you go first."

Gary tried not to laugh. "I'll get you something to wear," he said. "The bathroom's in there." He gestured to the door on the other side of his pinball game.

"Thanks," Shelby said as she took her coat off. "For letting me use your shower."

"No problem," Gary replied. "Take your time."

When Gary heard the shower start, he headed to his own dresser and pulled out some sweats and a t-shirt. He opened the door just enough for his arm to fit through and tossed the clothes on the counter.

As he turned to shut the door and go, he caught a glimpse of his house guest in the reflection of the steam-proof mirror. She had her back too him and the mirror as she ran her fingers through her wet hair. Gary froze, his strong sense of modesty telling him to close the door and leave it alone. Unfortunately, his curiosity had other plans for him.

On her right shoulder, a long scar ran from her shoulder to the base of her neck. He wondered where she had gotten it then noticed another scar at the base of her back. This one was slightly red, as if more recent than the one on her shoulder. Brows furrowed, his eyes traveled quickly to her leg where a third scar, smaller and just barely healed, ran along her knee. Gary felt concern and hoped that it wasn't her paper chase that had caused the injuries from which came the scars.

Shelby finished rinsing the soap out of her hair and opened her eyes. In the reflection in the glass, she saw that the door was slightly ajar. She held up the shaving mirror that sat on the shower shelf and looked in it to find that Gary stood in the doorway, frozen, and watching her shower. She debated on whether to say anything, move to give him a better view (she bit her lip to keep from laughing at that idea), or to invite him in. Her sense of modesty won out so she set the mirror back on the shelf and turned the water off. As she expected, he shut the door. Shelby turned and took the towel off the rod.

When the water went off, Gary shook his head and closed the door. He had never really spied on anyone like that and he felt a little guilty for having done it now. He had been physically injured by his association with the paper himself. Heck, he still had a scar on his finger from the monkey bite he had received a couple of years ago. Who knew a simple bite could have killed him? Shelby interrupted Gary's reverie when she came out of the bathroom clad in his clothes, a towel wrapped around her head.

"You know," she began. "I just love that shower."

"Except there's no shower curtain," Gary said then winced. He had the feeling she knew he had been watching her.

Shelby bit her lip to keep from laughing at him. "I don't mind," she says. "The way the shower head is aimed, no water gets out anyway." She paused to clear her throat. "Besides, it's easier to watch someone while they're watching you in the mirror."

Now Gary knew that she knew he had been watching her and flushed red. She watched him with a knowing smile. "I'm sorry," Gary said. "I noticed your scars."

Shelby shook her head. "Ugly, aren't they?" she said. "I washed my clothes in your sink and hung them in the shower to dry. If that's OK."

"That's fine," Gary said then gestured to the door. "I was just wondering how you got them. The scars I mean."

"The one on my knee is from knee surgery," she told him. I have always had bad knees and they just went out one morning. The one on my lower back is from falling from a second story window. And the one on my shoulder I don't like to talk about."

Gary nodded. "I understand," he said. "I've got to go downstairs and discuss some receipts with Marissa."

"Why don't I make us some coffee while you're gone?" Shelby said with a gesture to Gary's makeshift kitchen."

"Sounds like a good idea," Gary said. "I'll be back."

When he was gone, Shelby blew some air through her lips and pulled her cellular phone out of her bag. She dialed her sister's number and waited for her to answer. "Hello, Shelby," Kayla said.

"How'd you know it was me?" Shelby smiled at their old joke.

"Who else would it be at this time of night?" Kayla said. 

Shelby glanced at the clock. It was 9:00 p.m. here. "It's only 10:00 your time," she said.

"Oh sorry," Kayla replied. "How did your day go? I expected you to call earlier, like, this morning."

"Sorry, sis," Shelby said. "It's been one of those days."

"Tell me about it," Kayla said and Shelby did. She told her about the three rescues, getting splashed by the cab driving through the mud puddle and Gary's show of her in the shower and subsequent questions about her scars.

When she finished, Kayla let out a long breath. "He must really like you if he showed more concern for your scars than the fact he was watching you shower."

"I know," Shelby replied. "I told him about all of them except the one on my shoulder."

"I know how much you like to talk about that one," Kayla said. "Do you like him?"

"I don't know how to feel," Shelby replied as she paced the floor. "He makes me feel alive. I haven't felt that alive since Eric ran off and married that bimbo."

"It doesn't sound like Gary would do anything like that," Kayla said. "He sounds like a kind, gentle man who would love you with all his heart."

Shelby snorted. "The only problem is that he gets the paper in Chicago and I get the paper in Denver."

"Nothing like a long distance relationship to ruin a romance," Kayla commented. "But how do you know the paper's going to have you come back here?"

Shelby fell back on the couch. "I don't," she replied.

"Then, grab hold of him and don't let go," Kayla told her. "If you end up getting the Denver Post tomorrow, then you'll have had a night of something special. You always said that you would rather have a few minutes of wonderful than a whole lifetime of nothing special."

Shelby grunted. "I know," she said as she turned an lay down on the couch.

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

"Yes," Shelby replied. "Talk to you tomorrow."

"Talk to you tomorrow," Kayla replied and Shelby turned off her phone.

*****************************************

"Gary, you're pacing," Marissa said.

"Sorry," Gary replied and stopped to sit in his chair at his desk.

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Three guesses," Gary began. "And first two don't count."

"Shelby Weston," Marissa said.

"Right," Gary replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Want some free advice?"

"Not really," Gary repeated.

"Well, you're going to get it anyway," Marissa replied. "I'm going to give you the same advice I gave when you wouldn't ask Erica out. If you like her, **_TELL HER_**!"

"She may leave tomorrow," Gary said.

"All the more reason to say something now, tonight," Marissa said. "If tomorrow she finds a copy of tomorrow's Denver Post on her doorstep, then you will both have a wonderful experience to remember. Something special that you shared that no one can take away and that the paper gave you." She paused to see if Gary would protest. When he didn't, she went on. "Now go upstairs and tell you how you feel."

Gary couldn't help but smile. "Yes, ma'am," he said and left. Marissa smiled as she heard him bound up the stairs.

************************************


	2. Mom and Dad's Big Surprise

Two of a Kind part 2

Auntie Pasta

All Disclaimers apply.

************************************

Gary found her asleep on the couch, her cellular phone in one hand. He touched her face and gently said her name, waking her.

"What?" she said. "Is it the paper?"

Gary shook his head. "I love you."

Shelby smiled. "Say it again."

"I... love... you," Gary repeated slowly.

Shelby leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you, too."

Gary kissed her back.

************************************

Shelby woke to someone tracing the pattern of the scar on her naked shoulder. For once, she suddenly wanted to talk about where she had gotten it with someone. She had never told anyone what had happened. Not even Kayla.

"Gary?"

The gentle touch stopped. "What?" Gary asked softly.

"Have you ever lost anyone?" Shelby asked. "I mean... been trying to rescue them and something happened and you lost them anyway?"

Gary was silent for a minute. "His name was Jeremiah."

Shelby rolled over to face him. "Tell me."

Gary told her about the fire and the homeless man and how he had fallen off the ladder going from one building to another. "There were so many things that I could have done differently," Gary said. "But I can't turn back the clock."

"Did you get over it?"

"Not really," Gary replied. "But it has made me stronger." Then he told her about how he had almost died in an abandoned carpet store two days later.

"I know how you feel," Shelby whispered after a few minutes.

"It has to do with the scar on your shoulder, doesn't it?"

Shelby nodded. "Kayla knows about the injury, but I've never told her the whole story."

"What happened?"

"Her name was Tammy," Shelby said. "The story said that her husband was going to stab her several times in a jealous rage. I tried to get her to come with me and finally convinced her to come, but he got home before we could leave. He was so drunk." She paused when Gary wiped a tear away. She kissed his fingertips before she went on, his hand clasped tightly in hers. "He tried to stop her from leaving, but I was protecting her. When I turned to walk out after her, he took a knife from the kitchen drawer and stabbed me in the shoulder." She paused again to take a breath and receive a gentle kiss from Gary. He urged her on.

"He pulled the knife out and I just stood there in shock as he grabbed Tammy by the hair and dragged her back in. He began stabbing her and..." she stopped, unable to go on. Gary pulled her close and she cried a few minutes before pulling away.

"You don't have to go on," he said.

"Yes, I do," Shelby replied. "I need to talk about it. It's been four years."

"OK," Gary said as he stroked the tears away from her eyes. "Go on when you're ready."

Shelby swallowed and took a breath before going on. "I grabbed something heavy from the counter—I don't even remember what it was—and hit him over the head with it. He was out cold. I crawled to her side to find that it was too late. She said it was OK." Shelby sobbed. "Then she died and I passed out. The next thing I remember, the EMT's were there and getting me ready to take to the hospital. And the coroner was zipping the body bag with Tammy's body in it. I couldn't even look at the paper for weeks. I'd just ball it up and throw it in the garbage."

"How did you start reading it again?"

"One day, the headline on the front page was something about a fire at a travel agency. That was before I started the bookstore. Kayla was supposed to be killed in the blaze so I knew I had to go or risk losing the only family I had," Shelby told him.

"But you were never able to stop thinking about Tammy," Gary said.

"Any more than you can stop thinking about Jeremiah," Shelby replied.

Gary smiled and pulled her close, kissing her. Shelby returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around him to run her hands up the bare skin on his back. She felt his hands on her shoulders, one hand again tracing the pattern of the scar on her shoulder.

***************************************

Gary woke at 6:30 to his alarm clock and found Shelby gone. He searched to room for a second before hearing the shower start. He debated on joining her but was interrupted by a thump, meow at the door. Seconds later, he heard another thump, meow and silently prayed that it meant there were two copies of the Chicago paper on his doorstep and not one Denver Post. He pulled himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts. The cat meowed a bit more urgently, and he rushed to the door, sans his shirt to find out what was going on. He opened the door to find his parents, Lois and Bernie Hobson, standing there. Lois held the two copies of the Chicago paper in her hands.

"Why two this morning?" she asked before noticing her son's state of undress. "Are we interrupting?"

"No," Gary said as he snatched the papers away and took a good look at them. He sighed with relief to find that they were indeed both Chicago papers.

"Gary. You want to explain what's going on?" Bernie asked.

"Long story," Gary murmured as he perused the paper.

Shelby chose that moment to come out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, her wet hair slicked back. "Gary, is that the...," she stopped. "Oh, sorry. Didn't know you had company."

Gary closed his eyes and waited for his parents reaction. "Oh boy," he mumbled.

"Who's she?" Bernie asked as Lois just gaped in shock.

Gary opened his eyes and looked up. "Mom, Dad, this is Shelby Weston."

Shelby adjusted her towel so it would stay without her holding it and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hobson," she said as she shook Bernie's hand. She turned to Lois. "Mrs. Hobson." Lois didn't respond, just continued to gape. "Mrs. Hobson?"

"Lois," Bernie said as he jabbed his wife with his elbow.

Lois jumped and shook Shelby's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Shelby looked at Gary and gestured to the bathroom. "I'll just go get dressed." She smiled thinly and turned to the bathroom. When she was gone, Gary's parents went into interrogation mode.

"How long have you known her?" Lois asked.

"Where'd you meet her?" Bernie asked.

"Is she someone you rescued?"

"Is the second paper hers?"

"Did she spend the night?"

"How well do you know her?"

"Did you sleep with her?"

Bernie stopped and looked at his wife. "That's a ridiculous question," he said. "Of course he slept with her. Look at the way they..." he glanced at Gary who gave him a stern look. "Uh, look at each other."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Two days, a jewelry store that was being held up, yes, she spent the night which answers your last question too, I suppose."

"How well do you know her?" Lois repeated.

"Better than you might think," Shelby answered for him as she exited the bathroom fully dressed. She turned to Gary. "Why don't you go catch a shower. I'm sure your parents are eager to grill me."

Gary eyed his parents. "You sure?"

Shelby glanced at them. "I think I can handle it."

Gary kissed her and headed to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes from his dresser on the way.

Shelby turned back to Bernie and Lois. Lois eyed her suspiciously as Bernie grinned knowingly. "Well, go ahead," she said. "I'm waiting."

"So," Bernie began. "You know about the paper."

"Yes," Shelby replied. "I get it too. Only in Denver."

"What brings you here?" Bernie asked.

"I found a copy of the Chicago Sun-Times on my doorstep the other day," she explained. "So my sister, she's a travel agent, got me on a flight out that morning."

"Travel agent, huh," Bernie said thoughtfully. "I don't suppose she could get us, oof!" Bernie was interrupted by his wife's elbow in his rib.

Shelby bit her lip and tried not to smile.

"Gary said that you met at a holdup in a jewelry store," Lois prompted.

Shelby nodded. "I was looking at the paper on my way to a jewelry story robbery. The headline said something like, 'one killed in holdup.' I looked away for a few minutes and when I looked back, it had changed to 'two people die in holdup.' I realized that Gary was in trouble and had to stop it. So I did."

"How?" Bernie asked only to receive another jab from Lois.

"How isn't important," Lois said, her face softening into a smile. "What's important is that she saved Gary." She opened her arms and gave Shelby a hug, unknowingly jostling her sore arm.

"Ow, ow, ow," Shelby said as she gently pushed Lois away. "Sore arm." She put her hand over the sore spot.

"Sorry," Lois apologized.

"That's all right," she said and took the paper from the sofa where Gary had tossed the two copies.

"So do you have to go back?" Bernie asked.

"I don't know yet," Shelby said as she absently leafed through the paper, taking note of the headlines they could take care of.

"What exactly does that mean?" Lois said.

"Well," Shelby said looking up from the paper. "One morning we may find two cats and a Denver Post on the doorstep instead of two Chicago Sun-Times."

"Are you sure of that?" Bernie asked.

Shelby looked at him. "No," she said simply as her cellular rang. She dug it out of the couch cushions and pushed the button, turning it on. "Hello, Kayla," she answered.

"How'd you know it was me?" Kayla joked.

"Who else could it be?" she replied then whispered to Gary's parents, "My sister."

Lois nodded in understanding and took off her coat. Bernie followed suit and followed Lois in the kitchen where they began making breakfast.

"So how's it going?" Kayla asked.

"Fine," Shelby said. "As if it's any of your business."

"That bad, huh?" Kayla said dejectedly.

"Not at all," Shelby replied as she watched Gary come out of the bathroom. He kissed her and joined his parents in the kitchen. "No eggs," she called to them. "I'm allergic."

"Got it," Bernie said with a thumbs up.

Shelby shook her head and turned back to the phone.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Kayla asked.

"Gary and his parents," Shelby replied.

"Did you have sex with him?" Kayla said. Shelby began coughing.

"Are you OK?" Lois asked with concern. Shelby nodded as she coughed and dug in her purse for an inhaler. She took a puff and turned back to her phone.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"Hey, I just asked a simple question," Kayla asked. "I take it the answer is yes?"

Shelby rolled her eyes.

"What did you say to her?" Gary asked when Shelby quit coughing.

"Nothing more than you would expect," Lois replied. "Did you know she was allergic to eggs? Or asthmatic for that matter?"

"No," Gary replied. "But I know what the scar on her shoulder is and I promised I wouldn't say anything about it."

"Good to hear," Bernie replied. "If she can't have eggs then what does she eat for breakfast?"

"Sausage," Gary suggested. "Fruit, cereal."

"Well, there goes the French toast I had planned," Lois said as she put the eggs back in the refrigerator.

"What are you going to do about the paper?" Bernie asked.

"What we did yesterday," Gary replied. "Pick out the stories we can do something about, split up and keep in touch by cellular in case one of us needs help."

"Great," Lois said. "I'll go with Shelby this morning and your dad can help you. At one we can meet for lunch and switch."

"That's not necessary," Gary said as Shelby finished on her phone and joined them.

"What's not necessary?" Shelby asked.

"Our help," Lois said cheerfully.

"I wouldn't mind their help," Shelby said then at the look Gary gave her said, "What! I like your parents. I wouldn't mind getting to know them a bit better."

Gary sighed and shook his head. "OK. Dad will come with me this morning and mom with you."

"We can meet at that cute little restaurant down the street at one for lunch," Lois said.

"Sounds like a plan," Shelby said and opened up the paper that was still in her hand. "Gary why don't you start...."

*******************************************


	3. The Paper Reveals All

****

Two of a kind part 3

By Auntie Pasta

Guess what everybody! I found the ending! It was hiding among the dust bunnies under my bed where I never look. If I hadn't gone under there to find my lost mind, I'd have never found it. The dust bunnies would have eaten it all up.

All standard disclaimers apply.

The day had been pretty routine and Shelby had enjoyed Gary's parents. "Now I know where he gets his weirdness," she had joked during lunch eliciting laughter from all but Gary who had just given her a funny look.

Now, however, they were back at Gary's place, pulling out his hideaway and going over the day. Shelby's cellular rang, interrupting their conversation.

"Hello, Kayla," Shelby answered in their ago old joke.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Well, Gary and his folks are over by the couch and none of them looks to be using a phone," Shelby replied.

"You met his parents," Kayla said.

"That I did."

"Give me details, girl," Kayla demanded. "What do they think of you?"

"I don't think they thought too much of me when I came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel," Shelby said.

"If roles were reversed," Kayla said. "And I'd found him in your place in nothing but a towel, I'd feel the same way."

"No you wouldn't," Shelby replied. "You'd just be glad I'm having a sex life."

"Which I am."

"And which I don't really need to be happy," Shelby continued. "Now. If you'll excuse me, I'll go get ready for bed."

"You sleeping with him again tonight?"

"Just sleeping," Shelby said in answer. "His parents are on the hideaway."

"Ouch," Kayla said. "Have fun. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Shelby replied and hung up the phone.

**************************************

"... And today will be a nice day for Chicagoans...," the radio began before Gary's arm reached out from under the blankets to shut it off. The arm creeped back in and the blankets were still. A thump meow outside the door caused them to stir a little but the second thump meow caused them to be flung aside.

Gary was the first one to the door followed by Shelby and his parents. All breathed a sigh of relief to find two copies of the Sunday Chicago Sun-Times on the doorstep.

"Thank God," Shelby breathed as Gary reached down and picked both up, handing one to her.

A quick perusal and they found that their fist save was at 8 across town. No time for breakfast, and Gary and his father took this one because Gary was more familiar with the city.

Lois cooked breakfast while Shelby got dressed. The cat jumped up on the bed, meowed and knocked the paper off of where Shelby had tossed it. It opened somewhere in the middle. Shelby picked it up and started with a suddenness that startled Lois.

"What's wrong?"

Shelby was practically laughing with joy. "Take a look at this," she said as she showed it to her friend.

Lois looked and a smile spread across her face. "This is wonderful!" she exclaimed.

**********************************************

"Not funny," Gary said as he stood in his apartment, dripping wet. They'd stopped to help a woman get her car out of her muddy driveway and Gary had slipped, falling face down in the mud.

"That's a good look for you," Shelby giggled.

Lois smiled and shook her head. "Go get a shower," she ordered. "Your father and I will be downstairs if you need us." She pulled at Bernie's sleeve.

"What if I don't want to go downstairs?" Bernie said.

"If you don't go downstairs this instant," Lois said. "I'll grab you by the ear and drag you down."

"Coming, dear," Bernie said and followed Lois from the room.

Gary shook his head and headed to the shower feeling slightly suspicious of his mother and Shelby. They had been awfully jovial since he and his father had gotten back.

Finished with his shower, Gary slipped a thick terry robe over his shoulders and joined Shelby back in the main room. He found her fidgeting with her copy of tomorrow's paper. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

Shelby smiled. "I think I'd rather show you," she said and spread the paper out on the coffee table in front of him.

It was the society page. There on the page was a picture of him and Shelby. Over the article next to it was a headline that read, _Bar owner to marry Denver Native_.

"Is this a fake?" he asked with surprise.

"Nope," Shelby said. "This is how I found it this morning."

"This is no joke?"

Shelby shook her head. "No joke."

"Then this means...,"

"I don't have to go back to Denver," Shelby finished.

Gary stood like a flash and held Shelby in a bear hug. All of a sudden, he released her. "Ring. Got to go buy a ring," he said and headed out the door.

"Are you sure you want to go now?" Shelby stopped him.

"Why not?"

She stifled a laugh. "I kind of think you should get some shoes on first."

Gary looked down. It was then that he remembered that he was wearing nothing but a robe. "And maybe some clothes," Shelby went on.

Gary turned and headed back into the bathroom. "You're right," he said. Just short of the bathroom, he stopped, turned and joined Shelby by the couch. He stood toe to toe with her, searching her sparkling blue eyes with gray-green ones. "I love you," he said.

Shelby smiled. "I love you too."

******************************************************

Shelby breathed a nervous sigh as she sat on the chair in the tiny chapel. It had only been a little over a week since she had found the Chicago Sun-Times on her Denver doorstep and here she was in the windy city, marrying a man she barely knew. At least she barely knew him by way of time. She felt like she had know Gary Hobson her whole life and felt no regrets. Kayla took her hand from her seat next to her sister and squeezed.

"You happy?" Kayla asked.

"Happier than I have ever been in my whole life," Shelby replied.

Lois gripped her hand from the other side. "I know that Gary is too," she said.

Shelby shook her head and sat back. "So do I," Shelby said. "But he's late."

"Chuck's plane landed late," Lois said. "They'll be here."

Shelby glanced up at the waiting justice-of-the-peace that was to marry them. He stood patiently, and even smiled at Shelby when she looked at him. It was then that the door opened and Gary rushed in, followed by his father, Chuck and Chuck's wife. Shelby stood and smiled as Gary gave her a peck on her lips and took her arm. "Sorry I'm late," he said.

"I'd have waited forever," Shelby answered.

They turned to the justice and he began the ceremony. "We are gathered here to join this man and this woman in the bonds of matrimony..."

Lois began to cry.

Epilogue

One Year later

"One more and the head will be out," the doctor said as a very tired Shelby sighed.

"One more," she murmured and gripped her husband's hand tighter.

Gary winced and ignored the pain in his hand. She had squeezed more than a little bit on his hand. A flash flashed nearby and he ignored that, too.

Shelby took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. Gary whispered in her ear how well she was doing and how much he loved her. Shelby let the breath out in a gasp.

"Head's out," the doctor said. "You're doing great."

"I don't feel like I'm doing great," Shelby said.

Gary smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. "I should have never let you talk me into this," she muttered.

"I seem to remember you being part of this, too," Gary replied as Shelby took a deep breath and pushed again.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... ten," Gary counted. "One more. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... ten. Good girl." Shelby released the breath she had been holding and took another. Gary counted again, only to have it punctuated by the cries of a newborn baby.

Shelby gasped as the doctor held the baby up for her to see. "It's a girl," he said.

Tears streamed down her face as she lay back to rest. Another smiling doctor took the crying baby and placed her on a warm bed. Gary watched, his hand still tightly in his wife's grip. She released his hand. And motioned him over to where his mother was taking her granddaughter's first photographs.

"You want to cut the cord?" the hovering pediatrician asked.

He handed Gary a pair of medical scissors. "It won't hurt her?"

"Not a bit," the doctor replied.

Gary snipped and stepped aside, still holding the scissors. He marveled at how beautiful the tiny baby was.

"Mr. Hobson?" came a questioning voice nearby.

Gary looked up and turned. He nodded to where the nurse gestured and snipped where a second pediatrician told him to snip the cord from his five-minute-old son.

On the window sill, far away from any action, sat the orange tabby. The newspaper under him was opened to a page with birth announcements. The last on the list said _a boy, Kevin, and a girl, Kelly, to Gary and Shelby Hobson_.

****

The End


End file.
